


primal instinct

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Эдди не ревнивый парень. Никогда таким не был. Но это другое.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 5





	primal instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primal Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704080) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



_Сейчас_

Эдди приезжает на станцию за пятнадцать минут до начала смены, всё ещё удивляясь отсутствию пробок на дорогах этим утром. Он успел не только отвезти Кристофера в школу, но и заехать за божественным кофе из своей любимой кофейни. Так что у Эдди отличное настроение, и он уверен, что день тоже будет отличным.

Хен, смена которой началась раньше, уже укомплектовывает запасы в машине скорой помощи, когда Эдди заходит в помещение. Она замечает его, подняв голову, и здоровается, когда Эдди подходит ближе.

«Доброе утро, Эдди! Я смотрю, ты в очень хорошем настроении для утра понедельника».

«И тебе привет», – Эдди довольно улыбается Хен. – «Я добрался сюда без пробок и даже успел заехать за классным кофе, так что у меня действительно хорошее утро».

«Звучит как начало отличного дня», – усмехается Хен, и Эдди кажется, что её улыбка полна самодовольства. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия почему, но не придаёт этому большого значения, продолжая наслаждаться своим утром.

Эдди идёт в раздевалку, чтобы надеть форму, держа в руке полупустой стакан с кофе. Он как раз делает очередной глоток, заходя в комнату, и это оказывается не самым удачным решением, понимает он, как только видит дверцу своего шкафчика. Эдди давится кофе, разбрызгивая его везде, часть напитка вытекает через нос – и, чёрт, всё горит, причем не только в буквальном смысле.

Эдди бросает сумку с одеждой на пол, продолжая кашлять, его глаза всё ещё слезятся, когда он, наконец, находит в кармане платок. Он негромко, но весьма красочно матерится на испанском, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, одновременно радуясь, что в раздевалке больше никого нет, чтобы засвидетельствовать этот неловкий момент. Эдди снова смотрит на свой шкафчик, и теперь он понимает, почему улыбка Хен показалась ему самодовольной.

У неё для этого были все основания. И, серьёзно, Эдди должен был это предвидеть.

На дверце его шкафчика висит распечатанное фото, и хотя Эдди стоит слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть детали, он точно знает, что там изображено. Привлекающие внимание, нарисованные красным маркером сердца – их четыре, если быть точным – художественно обрамляют двух людей, запечатленных на фотографии, и подтверждают подозрения Эдди. Он точно знает, что всё это организовала Хен, скорее всего при активном участии Чимни. Что ж, теперь можно с уверенностью сказать, что Эдди и Бак больше не являются секретом для их пожарной части. Не после того, что произошло в субботу.

Как только Эдди убеждается, что на нём и вокруг него не осталось брызг кофе, он поднимает свою сумку и подходит к шкафу. Он неотрывно смотрит на фотографию и чувствует, как краснеют его щёки. Эдди даже не заметил, что кто-то их фотографировал. В его оправдание, он был очень занят другими вещами в это время.

И эта фотография является физическим доказательством того, чем он был занят. В конце концов, как ещё можно понять собственническую хватку Эдди на талии Бака, или их страстный поцелуй прямо посреди вызова – они оба в полном обмундировании, вплоть до перчаток. Момент, когда было сделано фото тоже не оставляет сомнений. Девушка – надоедливая упрямая блондинка – на фоне всё ещё протягивает руку со своим телефоном Баку, вторая её рука застыла над задницей Бака, которую она пыталась пощупать за пару секунд до этого. Бак же наклоняется ближе к Эдди, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, глаза уже закрыты, но не возможно не заметить удивление на его лице. Его руки уже инстинктивно поднялись, но ещё не обняли Эдди, замерев на полпути.

Эдди очень нравится ракурс фотографии, они оба изображены в основном в профиль, что подчеркивает разницу в их росте. Эдди редко так ясно замечает, что ему приходится поднимать голову, чтобы поцеловать Бака – похоже, это кинк, о существовании которого он даже не знал. Эдди сам довольно высокий парень, больше 1,8 метра, так что он привык возвышаться над своими партнёрами. Но Бак на пару сантиметров выше, и, чёрт, как же это, оказывается, возбуждает. До странного приятно осознавать, что партнер соответствует ему, а при желании сможет удержать, чего никогда не получилось бы у бывших девушек Эдди.

Эдди медленно тянется рукой к фотографии, кончики его пальцев легко касаются глянцевой поверхности. Он мягко обводит фигуру Бака, будто это позволяет приласкать его в реальности. Затем взгляд Эдди падает на блондинку рядом с Баком, и он не может не вспомнить, что послужило причиной существования этого фото.

***

_Прошлая суббота_

Эдди кипит. На самом деле кипит.

Они на вызове, и это субботний вечер – время, которое не бывает лёгким. Вообще вечера пятницы и субботы всегда самые худшие, этот вызов только подтверждает теорию. Судя по всему, что-то пошло не так во время игры на вечеринке в студенческом общежитии для девушек – это одно из самых старых зданий кампуса, в котором есть кухонный лифт. И во время игры в «правду или вызов», кто-то из гостей дал одной из девушек задание залезть в этот лифт и подняться на этаж выше. Естественно, он застрял между этажами, и к моменту прибытия спасателей, несчастная девушка почти час провела зажатой в этой небольшой коробке.

Кажется, она не была ранена и даже не запаниковала – Эдди списывает это на щедрое количество употреблённого алкоголя – и единственной её жалобой было то, что она очень хочет пить, и нуждается в ещё одном коктейле. 

Эдди только качает головой и закатывает глаза, когда идёт с Баком за инструментами. Был ли он таким же глупым в этом возрасте? Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что лезть в кухонный лифт – плохая идея. Особенно, если ты не ребёнок.

Но всё это не причины, из-за которых Эдди кипит. Нет, проблема в той самой застрявшей девушке. Бак и Эдди работают над тем, чтобы спустить зависший лифт на первый этаж. Бак лезет в шахту лифта с уровня первого этажа, в то время как Эдди и Бобби осторожно спускают кабину сверху. Всё начинается, когда они опускают её достаточно низко, чтобы девушка внутри могла видеть, что происходит. Конечно же, она замечает Бака. И первое, что она произносит:

«Чёрт, такой горячий. Ты точно не стриптизёр?»

Сначала Эдди только закатывает глаза. Это не первый раз, когда Бак – или же сам Эдди – получает такую реакцию, тем более, если учитывать вовлечённость алкоголя в ситуацию. Один только её голос свидетельствует о том, что девушка крайне пьяна. К сожалению, кажется, она не может принять «нет» в качестве ответа, и хотя Эдди не видит, что происходит, он ясно слышит это в словах, которые разносятся по всей шахте лифта.

«Боже, твои бицепсы просто каменные!» – продолжает она, с нотками страсти в голосе.

«Мисс, пожалуйста, держите руки внутри кабины, иначе это может привести к серьёзным травмам, если лифт внезапно начнёт двигаться», – спокойно отвечает Бак, и Эдди догадывается, что происходит. Очевидно, она из тех, кто лезет потрогать всех, когда напивается.

«Но я хочу прикоснуться к тебе! Ты такой сексуальный», – её слова легко доносятся до Бобби и Эдди, который снова закатывает глаза.

«Мисс, пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, я действительно не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали», – Бак пытается ещё раз, сохраняя профессиональное спокойствие.

«О, в подходящей ситуации я готова не двигаться для тебя сколько угодно, красавчик» – мурлычет она в ответ, Эдди не сдерживается и фыркает, потому что это ужасная попытка флирта.

«Сейчас вполне подходящая для этого ситуация, мисс», – легко отвечает Бак, сдерживаясь, чтобы не возвести глаза к потолку.

«Я имела в виду, когда мы окажемся в мягкой кроватке», – кажется, девушка сейчас полностью не восприимчива к отказам. – «Моя комната наверху. Я уверена, ты хорош в постели».

«Я в отношениях, поэтому вынужден отказаться. И пожалуйста, держите руки внутри кабины, мисс».

Бак всё ещё спокоен, но Эдди понимает, что он не получает удовольствия от происходящего. И поскольку Бак работает внизу над тем, чтобы опустить лифт достаточно, чтобы вытащить девушку, он не может избежать её подкатов. Эдди начинает это раздражать.

«Я не против, а твоя девушка не узнает», – сразу же доносится из лифта.

«Ну а я против», – произносит Бак тоном, который не оставляет сомнений – он имеет в виду то, что говорит, и не хочет продолжать этот разговор.

Но девушка либо слишком пьяна, чтобы понять, либо нарочно игнорирует это. Эдди пытается верить в неё и убедить себя в правильности первого варианта, и почти справляется с этим, когда Бак кричит в шахту:

«Эдди, Бобби! Мне тут нужно ещё сантиметров тридцать, вы сможете опустить лифт так низко?»

«Думаю, да», – отвечает Бобби. 

Эдди надавливает на крышу кабины, чтобы опустить её ниже, а Бобби натягивает трос, чтобы она резко не сорвалась. Слышится довольно неприятный лязг, когда лифт уходит вниз, а затем испуганный вскрик девушки, застрявшей внутри.

«Достаточно! Этого хватит, ребят. Так и держите», – кричит Бак, и Эдди с Бобби замирают на своих позициях.

Немного шума и покачиваний кабины вверх-вниз, и затем Бак сообщает им, что вытащил девушку. Минуту спустя Эдди и Бобби присоединяются к остальной части команды на первом этаже. Взглядом Эдди немедленно находит Бака, чтобы убедиться, что у того всё в порядке, а затем ищет девушку.

Её не сложно обнаружить под присмотром Хен и Чимни, провожающих её до машины скорой помощи. У неё модельная внешность – худая, достаточно высокая, с длинными светлыми волосами, и она отлично выглядит, не смотря на время, проведённое в маленьком кухонном лифте. И, видимо, она не способна держать руки при себе. Эдди убеждается в этом, когда выходит из здания общежития следом за командой с инструментами в руках и видит, как она цепляется пальцами за плечо Бака, соблазнительно ему улыбаясь. Эдди немедленно хочется оттолкнуть её от парня. Сильно оттолкнуть, и это очень непривычный порыв для Эдди.

«Серьёзно, мисс, я вне игры», – уверено, но вежливо говорит Бак, убирая руку девушки со своего плеча. – «Вообще-то, у меня есть ребёнок».

Секунду она удивленно смотрит на него, явно сбитая с толку. Хен и Чим, стоящие рядом, тоже удивлены, и растеряно смотрят на Бака. Эдди же только удовлетворённо улыбается, ему нравится, что Бак считает Кристофера своим ребенком.

Но девушка быстро приходит в себя, похотливая улыбка снова расцветает в полную силу на её лице.

«Это только делает тебя горячее. Сексуальный папочка-пожарный. Мне нравится».

Она отмахивается от Чима, когда тот пытается измерить её пульс, достаёт из кармана свой телефон и протягивает его Баку:

«Просто дай мне свой номер, и мы сможем немного развлечься, пока твой малыш в школе».

И прежде чем Бак может хоть как-то среагировать, она шлёпает его свободной рукой по заднице Бака, нагло сжимая её.

И тогда Эдди срывается.

Эдди не ревнивый парень. Никогда не был. Он всегда доверял своим партнерам, иначе он не мог бы быть с ними. И Эдди достаточно уверен в себе, поэтому у него не было больших проблем с ревностью. Но может быть «ревнивый» не подходит для данного случая. Слово «собственник» гораздо более подходящее – ревность предполагает, что Бак хотя бы немного заинтересован в предложении девушки, но Эдди абсолютно уверен, что это не так. Нет, дело совсем не в этом.

Проблема в пьяной незнакомке, которая позволяет себе вольности в отношении Бака, и фактически лапает его, несмотря на то, что Бак неоднократно повторял проклятущей девчонке, что он недоступен и незаинтересован. И Эдди знает, что Бак может сам с этим разобраться, что ему не нужна защита, особенно от довольно хрупкой пьяной девушки. Но сейчас это не имеет значения, всё это не имеет значения, когда Эдди видит, как рука девушки ощупывает задницу Бака. Потому что в этот момент Эдди хочет только чтобы она исчезла, чтобы она перестала трогать _его_ парня.

И прежде чем он успевает додумать эту мысль, Эдди пересекает разделяющее их расстояние и втискивается между Баком и незнакомой блондинкой. Он заставляет её отступить назад, тщательно рассчитав силу, с которой задевает её плечом. И чувствует себя до странного удовлетворённым её шокированным возгласом.

Бак в замешательстве смотрит на него, Эдди без колебаний берёт его за талию и притягивает ближе к себе, пока Бак не оказывается полностью в объятиях Эдди. И затем Эдди наклоняется для самого собственнического поцелуя.

Он чувствует, как Бак застывает от удивления и резко выдыхает в неверии. Но уже через секунду Бак расслабляется в его руках, и Эдди чувствует его улыбку на своих губах, а в следующий момент ощущает, как руки Бака, всё ещё в защитных перчатках, опускаются ему на спину, чуть выше пояса форменных штанов. Затем Бак чуть открывается ему, и Эдди углубляет поцелуй, медленно и тщательно исследуя языком рот Бака, не оставляя сомнений кого имел в виду парень, говоря, что состоит в отношениях.

Идея потеряться в этом поцелуе кажется весьма заманчивой, но Эдди отметает её и берёт под контроль своё возбуждение. Потому что это не просто поцелуй, это заявление, призванное объяснить приставучей блондинке ситуацию. Эдди аккуратно прекращает поцелуй и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на девчонку.

«Он сказал, что занят».

Девушка смотрит на них, и Эдди чувствует зарождающееся беспокойство, когда понимает, что она не выглядит шокированной или сильно потрясённой. То, что мелькает в её глазах, уверен Эдди, больше похоже на желание.

«Чёрт, это было очень горячо», – она облизывает губы и беззастенчиво раздевает их взглядом. – «Я бы точно трахнула вас обоих. Одновременно. Мы просто обязаны организовать тройничок».

Эдди громко стонет и хочет начать биться головой о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. Всё пошло не по плану. Судя по всему, объяснить что-либо этой надоедливой девчонке не получится, как и заставить прекратить её неуместные и раздражающие попытки их закадрить. Остаётся только устранить себя – и что важнее, Бака – из этой ситуации. Серьёзно, Эдди просто хочет, чтобы этот вызов закончился. Они вытащили её из лифта, с ней всё в порядке, так что она больше не под их ответственностью.

Эдди бросает взгляд на Хен и Чимни, которые выглядят гораздо менее удивлёнными, чем должны, по его мнению. Ребята, видимо, всё понимают, потому что берут девушку под руки и усаживают в машину скорой помощи, захлопывая за ней задние двери. И Эдди никогда ещё не был так рад видеть эти двери закрытыми. 

Только когда машина отъезжает, Эдди осознаёт, что всё ещё держит руки вокруг талии Бака, а Бак обнимает его в ответ. Он вскидывает голову, внезапно встревоженный тем, что зашёл слишком далеко своими спонтанными действиями – в конце концов, они ещё не рассказали официально никому в пожарной части, не смотря на то, что встречаются уже больше двух месяцев. Эдди чувствует, как напряжение покидает его тело, когда он смотрит на Бака и понимает, что тот не выглядит взбешённым или злым. Наоборот, Бак довольно ухмыляется и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться щекой к щеке Эдди.

«Ты знаешь, а ведь она права», – Бак низким голосом урчит ему в ухо. Эдди снова напрягается, потому что на одну ужасную секунду представляет, что Бак действительно хочет попробовать тройничок.

«Ты чудовищно сексуален со всеми этими собственническими порывами пещерного человека», – продолжает Бак, прикусывая мочку уха Эдди. – «И был бы у нас хоть какой-нибудь способ уединиться, я бы абсолютно не возражал против того, чтобы ты затащил меня в свою пещеру прямо сейчас».

Эдди чувствует волну раскалённого возбуждения, окатившую всё его тело и оставившую после себя приятное покалывание. Оно только усиливается, когда Бак опускается ниже и засасывает кожу на его шее. Эдди не может контролировать свою реакцию, и инстинктивно наклоняет голову в сторону, предоставляя Баку лучший доступ.

«Ты настоящее проклятие», – недовольно выдыхает Эдди, чувствуя, как твердеет в штанах, и прекрасно зная, что у них не получится уединиться до конца смены. А это ещё десять часов.

«Так-так, мой дорогой Эдди, кто же тут действительно превратился в пещерного человека?» – Эдди чувствует усмешку Бака на своей шее.

Эдди отчаянно стонет. Это будет очень, очень длинная смена. Он почти чувствует облегчение, когда слышит потрескивание рации и голос Бобби, приказывающий им вернуться в машину. Кто знает, что он сделал бы, если Бак целовал его шею на минуту дольше.

***

_Сейчас_

«Я сейчас так сильно люблю тебя, Эдди».

Эти слова выдергивают Эдди из воспоминаний о прошлой субботе. Он быстро убирает руку от фотографии, прикреплённой к его шкафчику, и разворачивается к Чимни, стоящему в дверном проёме на входе в раздевалку. Он улыбается и сжимает пачку купюр в своих руках.

«Серьёзно, ты сделал меня богатым человеком. Ну, хорошо, ты сделал меня _богаче_. Я поверить не мог в свою удачу, когда та девушка буквально заставила тебя схватить Бака и поцеловать при всех», – Чим с явным удовольствием пересчитывает банкноты и убирает их в карман. – «Ещё два дня и Хен выиграла бы всё это. Но мне повезло, и теперь я смогу пригласить Мэдди в замечательный ресторан, к которому я давно присматривался, и мы насладимся вкуснейшим ужином».

«Вы ставили на _нас_?» – хрипит Эдди, потому что да, он сильно удивлён. Отлично же они держали свои отношения в секрете всё это время.

«Конечно да, ставки были очень высоки, между прочим», – смеётся Чим, самодовольно похлопывая карман брюк, куда убрал деньги. – «Почему ещё, ты думаешь, я так сильно люблю тебя сейчас?»

Любопытство берет верх над Эдди, и он не может удержаться, спрашивая:

«На что именно вы, ребята, ставили? Будем ли мы с Баком вместе?»

«Нет, чувак, мы знали, что вы вместе. Не сказать, что у вас получалось быть незаметными. У обоих», – фыркает Чим. Эдди не знает, что на это ответить. По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему ни Хен, ни Чим не выглядели удивлёнными, когда Эдди поцеловал Бака.

«Тогда что?»

«Когда вы, наконец, прекратите притворяться друзьями и официально объявите о своих отношениях», – улыбается Чим. – «И твоё шоу в субботу отлично сработало».

Эдди смеётся и смотрит на фото, висящее на шкафчике. Да, его «шоу», определённо не оставило никаких сомнений о природе его отношений с Баком.

«Эту очень милую вашу фотографию сделала Хен», – Чимни тоже переводит взгляд на фото. – «Но сердечки – моя работа. Я даже специально купил красный маркер. Надеюсь, ты оценил».

Эдди оборачивается к Чиму и видит, как тот гордо улыбается, будто сотворил своим красным маркером настоящий шедевр.

«Серьёзно, чувак?» – Эдди фыркает, приподнимая бровь.

«Ага. Нужно было подчеркнуть романтичность этого события», – усмехается Чим. – «Особенно потому что момент не был очень романтичным, больше было похоже на превращение тебя в пещерного человека».

«Почему все сравнивают меня с пещерным человеком?» – мучительно вздыхает Эдди.

«Потому что ты именно так себя и вёл. Практически толкнул пьяную девчонку на землю, подмял Бака под себя прямо перед ней, прожигая её взглядом и рыча, что Бак – _твой_. Звучит похоже на пещерного человека для меня».

Эдди запомнил эти события не совсем так, но готов признать, что в тот момент не думал ясно.

«Я, и правда, был так плох?»

«Да, был», – Хен присоединяется к Чиму с довольной ухмылкой. – «Но нужно признать, что и девушка была отвратительно пьяной и приставучей. Бак несколько раз отказывал ей, но она всё равно умудрилась его облапать. Это было практически сексуальное домогательство».

«И Бак, похоже, был совсем не против твоего вмешательства», – добавляет Чим, не сдерживая смешок. – «Я бы даже сказал, что он этим наслаждался».

Эдди решительно борется с намерением своего тела покраснеть, когда слова Чимни заставляют его вспомнить о событиях, произошедших после окончания их субботней смены. Это было действительно счастливым совпадением, что Кристофер остался у Абуэлы из-за ночной смены Эдди, потому что в тот вечер они просто не могли быть тихими. Эдди всё ещё чувствует приятную боль во всём теле, он уверен, что на его коже осталось множество засосов, и знает, что Бак выглядит не лучше.

«Ох, он краснеет!» – подначивает Чим, и Хен смеётся.

«Ладно, Эдди, переодевайся и зайди к Бобби в офис, он хотел поговорить», – подмигивает Хен, – «вроде как о бумагах, которые вы с Баком должны заполнить для отдела кадров».

Эдди опять вздыхает, понимая, что Бобби должно быть тоже видел фотографию, а Хен и Чим наверняка рассказали ему всю историю, ну или ту её часть, которую он не наблюдал лично. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно ничего официально рассказывать.

«Поторапливайся, любовничек, твоя смена началась пять минут назад!» – Чим подразнивает его, прежде чем последовать за Хен наверх.

Эдди смотрит на часы и понимает, что Чим прав, от его изначальных пятнадцати минут ничего не осталось, так что Эдди открывает дверцу шкафчика и, наконец, переодевается в форму. Закрывает шкафчик, он мгновение раздумывает, стоит ли ему снимать отклеивать фото. Эдди снова разглядывает снимок и ухмыляется.

Нет, он оставит его на месте, где Бак точно сможет увидеть его перед началом своей смены через час.


End file.
